Happy Birthday Daya sir
by DUO-MRF
Summary: A one-shot on Daya sir's birthday... :)


**A/N…**

Friends on Daya sir's birthday, this is a gift from my side to you all and especially to Daya sir's fans… so this is a gift from my side to myself too… haha... ;)

Take care you all…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

Bureau…

Abhijeet: Daya chalo utho na ab… ghar nahin jana kya raat k 09:00 bj rahein hain…

Daya still busy with files: Nahin Abhi tum jao yar please mujhy yeh sab khatam kerna hai warna subha dant per jaye gi sir sy.

Abhijeet: Daya nahin parey gi tumhein dant… utho na ab tum.

Daya turning the page: Abhi kerny doo na yar, tum jao main aa jaon ga…

Abhijeet in anger started closing the files after taking pen from Daya's hand. Daya was looking him quietly and amusingly while he was busy with his work and after finishing his job; he grabbed Daya's hand and pulled him out with him without saying anything.

In Quails…

Abhijeet while starting the Quails in anger: Bs hasrat hi hai mairi k tum kabhi pyar sy bhi mairi koe baat suun lo.

Daya laughed lightly on his that complaint and tone and in funny tone: _**AB TOU AADAT SI HAI MUJH KO EA…**_

And Daya shut after receiving an angry glance from Abhijeet but was really enjoying his brother's anger and irritation on him from inside.

DUO's Home…

Soon they reached in DUO's home and Abhijeet moved his gaze towards Daya and found him in deep sleep. Abhijeet smiled looking at him and then weaved his hand in his hair with care. He softly called him 2, 3 times and soon Daya came out from his dreamland and they both stepped in their home and after wishing good night, they went in their respective rooms and fall on bed as they already took their dinner in Bureau.

Next morning Abhijeet got up around 06:00 and was looking really excited and happy. He moved towards Daya's room with big smile and found the room empty. Abhijeet confused as Daya was not at all an early riser. He checked the whole home, calling his name but no response. Something stroked in his mind and Abhijeet in anger dialed Daya's number. Daya picked the call after 2, 3 bells and Abhijeet in anger…

Abhijeet: Daya tum Bureau mein ho na?

Daya in smile: Jb pata hai tou pouch kyun rahy ho…

Abhijeet in irritation: Tum itna kaam pending kerty hi kyun ho… aur mujhy utha k bhi tou ja sakty thy na… sarey mood k band baja dia tum ny…

Daya in laugh: Abhi tum ny itni subha mujhy dantny k liye phone kia hai kya…

Abhijeet more annoyed: Nahin tumhari yeh khobsorat hansi sun'nany k liye, hunh…

And he cut the call in irritation and anger while Daya nodded his head in NO in smile and again got busy with his work.

After nearly an hour Daya's work got done and he stretched his body on chair in smile. He looked at the clock and found there was still sometime for team to come. Daya got up and moved out from Bureau He took a cab and moved towards home and after reaching there, entered inside.

DUO's Home...

He moved towards kitchen and found Abhijeet there with off-mood.

Daya in smile: Good morning Boss.

Abhijeet still busy with his work: Kya zarorat thi ghar aany ki ab bhi… aur apny liye nashta khud banana main nahin banao ga tumhara nashta.

Daya grabbing sandwich from plate: Koe baat nahin main tumhara wala kha lun ga…

Abhijeet looked at him in anger and then a smile came on his face looking at Daya's face whose mouth was filled with a big bite…

Abhijeet in smile: Abbey aaram sy kha na… main nahin cheen raha tujh sy.

Daya emptying his mouth: Sorry yar tumhein baghair bataye chala gaya… tum soo rahy thy na issi liye (in irritated tone) aur tumhein pata tou hai k mujhy file-work kerna kitna bura lagta hai… jb tk ACP sir mairy srr py danda ly k nahin charhty na main hath bhi nahin lagata… (smilingly) aur wasey bhi main aaj k din dant nahin khana chahta tha sir sy…

Abhijeet looking him innocently: Kyun, aaj easa kya khas hai…?

Daya looked him in shock and with open mouth… Abhijeet with great difficulty suppressed his laughter looking at his face and continued in same tone…

Abhijeet: Kya hua easey kyun daikh rahy ho mujhy?

Daya still in shock: Tumhein nahin pata k aaj kya hai?

Abhijeet in smile: Pata hai na… (Daya smiled while Abhijeet continued turning his back towards him) aaj Wednesday hai, 11th December hai aur…

Daya excitedly: Aur…?

Abhijeet casually: Aur tumhein tumhary informer k paas jana hai…

Daya loudly: What…!

Abhijeet turning towards him: Iss mein itna cheekhny wali koun si baat hai… (cutely) kyun kuch aur bhi hai kya aaj…?

Daya angrily: Tou tum ny mujhy phone ker k yeh kyun kaha k main ny subha Bureau ja k tumhara mood kharab ker dia? Aur tum ny mujhy phone kyun kia tha Bureau?

Abhijeet in calm tone: Woh tou tum jb bhi mujhy bina bataye jatey ho, main call kerta hi hun, pehli baar thori kia aur mood iss liye kharab ho gaya tha kyun k mujhy tumhary sath Bureau jaa k acha lagta hai, ab tum aa gaye ho tou mood bhi aik duum theek…

Daya cutting him in anger: Mujhy nahin jana tumhary sath Bureau, tum akely hi jana… mujhy mairy informer sy milny jana hai…

And he left from there in anger jerking his head while Abhijeet smiled naughtily…

Abhijeet in mind: Baita maira mood kharab kia tha na subha subha… main bhi easey hi tou nahin choron ga tujhy…

Daya in his room in anger: Sb yaad hai iss Abhi ko agar nahin yaad tou bs yehi aik baat nahin yaad, hunh… main iss k liye itni jaldi mein wapis aaya k iss ka mood theek ho jaye aur iss ny tou maira hi sara mood…

Abhijeet entering in his room: Daya chalo late ho raha hai Bureau k liye…

Daya looked him, narrowing his eye-brows: Nashta kerny ki ijazat hai k nahin?

Abhijeet laughed lightly on his anger: Haan bilkul ijazat hai, aa jao bahir…

Daya jerked his head and in murmur moved behind him and after taking their breakfast, they moved towards Bureau.

Bureau:

They reached in Bureau and all wished them good morning. Freddy was about to open his mouth but Abhijeet's angry glance stopped him to utter a word while Daya in anger moved towards his desk without noticing all that as his mood was really off.

Soon ACP sir entered inside and Daya moved towards his cabin holding a file.

Daya: Sir yeh file complete ho gae hai aap check ker lein please.

ACP sir in smile grabbing the file: Kya hua Daya mood bohut kharab lg raha hai…

Daya shocked as he expected that at least he would wish him but…

Daya in fake smile: Nahin sir main theek hun… sir mujhy mairy informer k paas jana tha, aap k aany ka wait ker raha tha… main jaon ab?

ACP sir signing the file: Haan chaly jao aur Vivek ko bhi ly laina sath mein… informer sy milny sy pehly court chaly jao aur yeh file wahan submit kara doo.

Daya: Sir aap ny check tou ki nahin.

ACP sir in smile: Uss ki zarorat nahin hai Daya… yeh lo…

Daya in smile nodded while grabbing the file and left from there.

ACP sir in smile: Iss ko pata bhi hai k Abhijeet kabhi bhool hi nahin sakta yeh din phir bhi mun latka k rakha hua hai… (nodding head in fatherly smile) pata nahin kb barey hun gy yeh dono…

While Daya moved outside and: Vivek tum mairy sath chalo, hamein court jana hai.

Vivek nodded and they both moved out.

Freddy in complaining tone: Abhijeet sir aap ny mujhy mana kyun kia jb main Daya sir ko wish kerny laga tha tou?

Abhijeet in smile: Kyun k Freddy hum ussy surprise party dein gy…

ACP sir: Aur yeh kb ho ga?

Abhijeet turning towards him: Sir shaam ko jb hum wapis jaien gy na tb.

Tasha excitedly: Aur sir taiyari kb karein gy?

ACP sir: I think foren shuru ker daity hain… Abhijeet, tum Tasha, Freddy aur Tarika ko ly k jao taiyarian kerny… main daikh lun ga yahan ka.

They nodded and Abhijeet after thanking ACP sir, moved out with them in smile. They reached at the destination and all shocked after seeing where Abhijeet took them…

Tarika in shock: Abhijeet, hum Daya ka birthday yahan celebrate karein gy kya…

Abhijeet in smile: Haan Tarika… iss sy best jagah aur koe ho hi nahin sakti mairy Daya ka birthday celebrate kerny ki…

All looked at him and after seeing his smile, they smiled too as no one else could ever understand Daya better than his Abhi… and if he was that much confident then they also trust on his trust… And all entered inside with big smiles for doing preparations of the party…

In Bureau:

After nearly an hour Vivek returned.

ACP sir: Vivek tum akely hi aaye ho… Daya kahan hai?

Vivek: Sir, Daya sir ko apny informer k paas jana tha tou unhon ny kaha k main gari ly jaon woh baad mein aa jaien gy.

ACP sir nodded and then seeing Vivek looking around said in smile: Vivek sb gaye hain shaam ki party ka intizam kerny…

Vivek nodded in smile and then moved towards his desk silently.

ACP sir looking at him: Vivek tumhein nahin jana kya Daya ki birthday party ki taiyarian kerny…

Vivek in really happy tone: Sir jana hai na… tou main jaon na sir…

ACP in light laugh nodded his head in YES and he hurriedly moved out after thanking ACP sir with wide smile.

They all returned in Bureau in noon, after completing the initial arrangements and instructing the planners what and how to do. Tarika directly moved towards Forensic lab and rest entered inside Bureau and saw Daya sitting on his desk, busy with his work. Before anyone could say a word…

ACP sir in serious tone: Aa gaye tum sb crime scene sy… kuch pata chala kya uss bach'chy ka jo kho gaya tha…

He stressed on last line and all got the idea of what he was trying to say, so…

Abhijeet: Ha, haan… haan sir… yeh parents bhi na bs easey hi zara si baat hoti nahin aur hamein preshan ker daity hain… bach'cha wahin neighbours k ghar gaya tha khailny k liye…

ACP sir in smile: Chalo acha hua… matlab yeh case tou shuru hotey hi khatam…

All nodded in smile while Daya was completely busy on his desk with off mood and ignored that all.

ACP sir: Chalo ab tum sab bhi apny kaam py lg jao…

All after nodding at him, moved towards their desks.

Abhijeet moved towards Daya and in mischievous smile: Kya baat hai Daya… aaj subah sy hi tumhara mood bohut kharab lg raha hai…

Daya in his mind: Aa gaya phir sy mairy zakhmon py namak chirekny… (and in anger he closed the file hardly and then moved his attention towards his PC without looking at Abhijeet) Abhi main bohut busy hun, tum jao yahan sy…

Abhijeet enjoying his anger; moved his gaze towards PC screen and burst out in loud laugh… all looked at him confusingly…

Daya stood up in anger looking at him: Yeh, itna hansny wali koun si baat hai, haan…

Abhijeet controlling his laugh: Abbey hanso nahin tou aur kya karon… tujhy yeh Jack-pot khailna kaam lagta hai kya…

Daya angrily while again getting busy with his IMPORTANT WORK: Haan lagta hai, tou… aur daikho tum ab jao aur mujhy khailny doo nahin tou main out ho jaon ga pehly hi sirf 2 lives bachi hain…

Abhijeet was getting really amused with his such childish behavior and left from there in smile, saying: Pata nahin Daya tu kb bara ho ga…

Daya in smile from his back: Boss tum sy bara hun main… (Abhijeet turned towards him in question… and Daya winking him) 6.2''…

And he again got busy with his WORK and Abhijeet completely moved towards his desk with same soothing smile on his lips…

Around 06:00pm, ACP sir moved towards him with: Daya yeh papers lo… aaj jo bacha guum hua tha yeh uss ki details hain… iss ki report bana k mairy desk py rakh daina tum.

Daya shocked and looked him in convincing tone: Lekin sir woh bacha tou mil gaya tha na aur main tu sath gaya bhi nahin tha tou main…

ACP sir in smile: Daya mujhy tumhari banai hue reports bohut achi lagti hain naa issi liye keh raha hun… aur iss mein sari details hain… (looking at his face and in fake sad tone) acha agar tum nahin kerna chah rahey tou…

Daya cutting him in hurry and taking the papers: Nahin sir, main ker daita hun na please…

ACP sir in smile patting his arm: OK, thanks…

Daya embarrassed: Sir please easey tou na kahein na aap…

ACP sir smiled and then to all: Tum sb chalo ab ghar aaj aur tou koe case hai nahin… aur Daya tum bhi yeh report bana k ghar chaly jana…

Daya nodded and they all left in smile.

Daya while sitting on his desk: Kya yar… main jitna inn reports sy bhagta hun utna hi yeh mairy peechy bhagti hain… (annoyed) aaj k din hi hona tha yeh sb… kitna khush tha main subha aur kitna bura gaya sara din… (angrily) Abhi tumhein tou main choron ga nahin bs aik baar 12 bajny doo tum…

And in anger he started making the report with the help of given details.

Outside Bureau...

Daya after nearly an hour left the Bureau and when he moved towards DUO's home, found a man lying on road in pool of blood. He immediately got down from the car forgetting his gun and hurriedly moved towards him and was about to turn him when around 7-8 goons, wearing masks surrounded him, pointing their guns on him… And the man, who was lying, stood up with smirk… Daya moved his hand towards his waist to take his gun out but…

Daya looking at him in anger: Koun ho tum…

Man teasingly: Main koun hun yeh choriye Senior Inspector Daya… main yahan kyun hun maira khayal hai yeh sawal zada aehem hai…

Daya angrily: Kya chahty ho tum, haan?

Man smirking: Mehmaan banana chahta hun aap ko apna… (signaling him towards goons) daikhiye tou zara puri taiyari sy aaya hun…

Daya in smile: Acha tou wahan kyun kharey ho… aagy berho aur dikhao apni mezbaani…

Man moving towards him in smile after giving his gun to one of his men… He forwarded his I-Pad towards Daya and: Yeh daikh loo… (with smirk) iss k baad mujhy yakenun kuch bhi dikhany ya kerny ki zarorat hi nahin parey gi…

Daya grabbed the I-Pad with jerk in anger and looked at the video where few young girls were tied and goons were standing around them holding guns… Girls were looking really scared…

Daya in extreme anger: Tujhy tou main…

Man cutting him in calm tone: Arrey officer dhirj rakhye na… (in angry tone) inn larkiyon ki zindigiyan aur izzatein dono tumhary hath mein hain… soch lo achey sy…

Daya in anger: Kahan jana hai?

Man in loud laugh: Daikha kaha tha na mujhy kuch kerny ki zarorat hi nahin parey gi… (in anger and ordering tone) mur'ro…

Daya turned in anger and the man hand-cuffed his hands on his back and blind-folded him… Two men grabbed him from arms and made him sit in a car, the car sped off.

Daya in anger: Tum logon ko choron ga nahin main…

Man in smile: Iss waqt apny chutny ki fikr karo hamari hum khud ker lein gy… (threatening him) aur ab agar tumhari aawaz nikli tou acha nahin ho ga unn lerkiyon k liye, samjhy…

Daya with great difficulty composed himself and stopped to say any further word as he did not want that because of him anything bad would happen to those girls… The kidnappers already took his mobile, switched that off and placed that in his Quails, in front of him.

Building...

The car stopped and they took Daya out and moved him inside the building, holding him tightly. One man grabbed his arm and moved with him up-stairs with…

Man: Daikh k chalna seriyan hain yahan…

Daya in anger: Aandhy ho kya… mairi aankhon py pat'ti hai, daikhon kaisy…

Man said nothing just laughed on his that anger and soon they stopped. The man opened Daya's hand-cuff and left from there with in no time. Daya waited for few seconds, rubbing his wrists and then in loud angry tone…

Daya: Yeh pat'ti khol lun kya ab…?

No response… Daya in anger loudly: Aandhy honny k sath sath suunty bhi nahin ho kya tum… (again silence… Daya in extreme anger) main pat'ti khol raha hun aur khabardar jo unn bachiyon ko kuch kia tou, samjhy…

And in anger he removed the strip roughly and found himself standing in complete darkness… Daya tried to adjust his vision with…

Daya: Kitna andhera hai yahan tou… pata nahin koun si jagah hai yeh… aaj ka din hi bura…

A voice: Khabardar jo aaj k din ko kuch kaha tou, samjhy tum MR. 6 feet, 2 inches…

Daya in unbelievable tone: ABHI…!

And the lights switched on with a loud happy voice as… SURPRISE…

And what Daya saw was totally unbelievable for him… His whole CID team and his Abhi were standing in front of him having beautiful smiles on their lips…

Daya was still in shock, when Abhijeet moved towards him and hugged him tightly with: Happy birthday mairi jaan… (cupping his face, he kissed Daya's forerhead) janam din bohut bohut mubarik ho…

Daya hugged him tightly: Thank you Boss, thank you so much… (and while separating) tou woh sb kidnapping aur woh bachiyan…

Abhijeet with eyes signaled him and Daya followed his signal and saw all kidnappers and girls were standing there safe and sound, having smiles on their lips…

Daya relieved and ACP sir in smile: Daya sirf Abhijeet sy hi milo gy kya?

Daya in smile moved towards his family and one-by-one all wished him happily… He then moved toward those girls and the boys who had took off their masks…

Daya in smile: Achi acting ker laity ho tum log…

They all smiled: Thank you sir and happy birthday…

Daya in smile thanked them, patting their heads and they all left from there in smiles. Abhijeet then grabbed Daya's wrist and took him with him in a big hall…

Daya entered inside and after taking very first step, stopped and looked at Abhijeet in shock, happiness, sadness, smile, tears, all mixed emotions.

Abhijeet in smile: Aagy nahin jana kya?

Daya hugging him tightly: Thank you Boss… yeh sb sy best jagah chun'ni hai tum ny apny Daya ki khushi celebrate kerny k liye… thanks a lot…

Abhijeet in smile patted his back and Daya moved inside with a big smile and sat on his knees, in front of a boy who was sitting on wheel-chair…

Daya in smile: Kaisy ho Sunny…

Sunny in smile: Thk… (forwarding a flower) hap bbbb dya…

Daya in tears hold that flower and just hugged the boy tightly: Thank you baita, thanks a lot… (looking at boy) yeh phool tou bilkul mairy iss pyary sy Sunny jaisa hai… bohut pyara hai yeh…

Sunny's smile broadened and Daya moved towards others kids in big smile after giving Sunny a soft kiss, on his head. Daya and other were mostly talking in sign language as it was a building of SPECIAL CHILDREN and Daya was celebrating his birthday with REALLY SPECIAL KIDS… Some were handicapped, some were blind, some were MRs [Mentally Retarded] and some were there because of other problems but all were full of life. As they all knew well how to celebrate each moment of their lives in smiles and whole CID team was enjoying a lot with them. Those who did that whole kidnapping drama were also present there, as they were the staff there.

After sometime the boy who hand-cuffed Daya, brought his cake…

Boy in smile: Happy birthday sir aur sorry aap sy uss tarhan…

Daya in smile patting his head: It's OK baita and thanks… wasey tumhein pehly tou nahin daikha yahan py… kya naam hai tumhara?

Boy: Maira naam Shoray hai aur main as a kitchen assistant aaya hun last week…

Daya nodded in smile and then moved towards Sunny, pulled his wheel-chair towards the table and grabbed the knife in his hand and after grabbing his hand, they both cut the cake with big smiles while all cheered for them. Abhijeet was really happy seeing Daya's happiness level. Daya fed the cake to Sunny in smile and then moved towards his Abhi and made him eat the cake. Abhijeet did the same and then they distributed all the gifts and things they had brought for those PRECIOUS SPECIAL CHILDREN and after thanking the staff and administration, they left from there in big, soothing smiles…

DUO's Home…

After getting down from Quails, which was also brought by those staff along with Daya in the building, DUO entered inside the home happily…

Daya in smile: Boss tum baitho, main coffee bana k lata hun…

Abhijeet in smile: Daya tu banaye ga coffee…?

Daya looking him with raised eye-brow: Kyun… main nahin bana sakta kya…

Abhijeet in light laugh: Aaj tk tou yeh chamatkar kabhi hua nahin…

Daya in anger moving towards kitchen: Daikho Boss maira mood bohut zada acha hai iss waqt, tum kharab na karo, samjhy…

Abhijeet in smile: G hazoor samjh gaya…

Daya smiled and after sometime they both were sitting in terrace enjoying the cool breeze and coffee…

Daya: Abhi yar thank you so very much…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya ab agar thanks bola na tou kasam sy yeh coffee na main apny opper gira lun ga samjhy…

Daya looking him in smile: Kyun Boss, tum maira ghussa khud py kyun nikalo gy?

Abhjieet in smile: Kyun k mairi takleef py tujhy mujh sy zada takleef hoti hai.

Daya placing cup aside: Jaisy mairi khushi py tumhein mujh sy bohut zada khushi hoti hai, hai na… (Abhijeet smiled… Daya continued in smile) Wasey Boss uss kidnapping ki kya zarorat thi…

Abhijeet: Arrey warna tujhy shaq na ho jata… aur wasey bhi achanak milny wali khushi ka maza hi kuch aur hota hai…

Daya: Aur woh kamra... pehly tou nahin daikha...

Abhijeet: Haan kyun k hum kabhi gaye hi nahin uss taraf... hum tou bachon k rooms mein jatey thy na...

Daya nodded while lying in smile, holding his cup: Boss woh jo thanks bola tha na woh tumhary gift k liye tha…

Abhijeet confusingly: Lekin Daya main ny tujhy abhi tk gift dia kahan hai?

Daya in smile looking at sky: Boss yeh jo aaj tum ny mujhy dia hai na… iss sy zada acha gift koe ho hi nahin sakta mairy liye… (excitedly) daikhna ab kal jaa k sari pictures develop karien gy hum aur phir shaam ko chalein gein wapis aur unn k sath enjoy karein gy… kitna maza aaye ga na… (he looked at Abhijeet and found him looking at him in smile… Daya in smile) kya hua tumhein, easey kyun daikh rahey ho…

Abhijeet in smile: Daikh raha hun k mairy Daya ko khush kerna kitna aasan hai yar…

Daya taking deep breath: Sach mein Abhi mujhy bohut acha lagta hai yar unn bachon k paas… (in pain) Boss log inn masoom pholon sy nafrat kaisy ker sakty hain yar… (looking at him while sitting) maira tou manana hai k hum sb ko zindigi jeeny ka hunar inn sy hi seekhna chahiye hai yar… tum ny daikha tha na k woh sb kaisy muskura rahey thy, khush ho rahey thy aur apny apny andaz mein apni khushi dikha bhi rahey thy… (in hurt) yar log inn ko bhi pyar aur sam'man sy treat kyun nahin kerty hain… woh kyun nahin sochty k aaj jn ka woh mazak bana rahey hain… bhagwan na karey magar kal woh bhi inn mein shamil ho sakty hain… (in wet tone) yar Sunny ko daikh k mujhy bohut dukh hota hai, agar hamein uss k barey mein pata na chalta tou woh bechara tou wahin apny chacha k zulm sehta rehta na…

Abhijeet holding his hand in smile: Daya tu please ab rona nahin samjha… (Daya smiled sadly) aur Daya hum log milny jatey hain na ussy… court ny bhi tou uss k chacha ko jail bhaij dia hai na… (Daya nodded silently with down head… Abhijeet moving his face up) Daya shaid kuch logon ko sirf waqt aur halat hi sikha patey hain yar… aur phir tairy jaisy log bhi tou hain na issi dunia mein jo inn ki takleef ko samjhty hain aur inn sy pyar kerty hain… apni khushiyan bant'ty hain inn k sath, hai na…

Daya in smile grabbing his hand: Abhi tum hamesha mujhy itny aaram sy hr baat kaisy samjha laity ho yar... sach mein Abhi main khud ko bohut lucky manta hun kyun k mairy paas tum ho...

Abhijeet in smile patting his cheek with: Main bhi bohut lucky hun mairi jaan kyun k mairy paas tu hai... (Daya smiled and Abhijeet while getting up) chalo Daya ab soo jao nahin tou utho gy nahin tum subha...

Daya standing in front of him and forwarding his hand: Maira gift...!

Abhijeet smiled and then in serious tone: Tu ny kaha na k woh tou main ny...

Daya cutting him in hurry: Arrey lekin yeh thori kaha tha k gift chahiye hi nahin hai... mujhy kuch nahin pata, mujhy maira gift chahiye hai bs...

Abhijeet making sad face: Daya main tou bhool gaya taira...

Daya angrily: Boss jhoot nahin bolo tum, mujhy pata hai k tum kabhi nahin bhool sakty... ab doo jaldi sy nahin tou phir subah cheekho gy k main uth nahin raha...

Abhijeet laughed lightly: Acha mairy baap daita hun tujhy taira gift... chal aa...

Daya in big excieted smile followed him to Abhijeet's room and Abhijeet took a packet from his cupboard and forwarded it towards Daya. Daya grabbed it happily and with excietment, opened it with care... He unwrapped the gift and took the gift out... Daya quite and a tear fell from his eye and he looked towards Abhijeet who was looking at him in smile. Daya moved forward and hugged him tightly with...

Daya: Thankyou so much Boss... tum ny tou mairy liye aaj ka din bohut zada special bana dia hai yar...

Abhijeet patting his head: Daya mairy liye tou yeh din hamesha hi sb sy zada special hota hai bach'cha... (while separating) aur ab chalo aur ja k soo jao nahin...

Daya cutting him in mischevious smile: tou subha utho gy nahin... (Abhijeet in smile started pushing him towards his room while Daya continued with his talk) tumhari wajah sy hum dono late ho jaien gy... ACP sir dan...

Abhijeet cutting him: Daya bs bilkul chup aur soo jao... (in warn tone) subha agar mujhy aik k baad dosri aawaz daini pari na tujhy tou daikhna phir...

Daya in serious tone while saluting him: YES SIR...

Abhijeet in laugh punched his arm lightly and moved towards his room in big relax smile while Daya hanged the photo-frame, having his Abhi's, Sunny's and Daya's smiling picture on his room's wall in smile and then he too fell on his bed and soon went into deep sleep with sweet smile on his lips...

**YOUR PAIN MAY GIVE LAUGH TO SOMEBODY... BUT YOUR LAUGH SHOULDN'T GIVE PAIN TO ANYBODY… (CHARLIE CHAPLIN...)**

* * *

**A/N...**

AND ONCE AGAIN A VERYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DAYA SIR... MAY HE HAVE MANY, MANY, MANY MORE SUCH BEAUTIFULL DAYS IN HIS PRECIOUS LIFE... :)


End file.
